of hot chocolate and snow days
by no cure for crazy
Summary: Felicity and Laurel take advantage of their day off from school


Her eyes slowing blink open and she feels herself gaining consciousness, letting out a soft groan as she shoves her head into her pillow. She knows it can't be too early but it also can't be that late either and with no responsibilities today she'd rather not get out of the warm cocoon of her blankets.

She vaguely hears the blinds hitting one another as if they were lifted for someone to look out the window and forces herself to turn her head to the left, towards the other side of the small dorm room.

A groan sounds from the lump of blankets on the other bed and a small grin forms on Laurel's mouth.

"You alright?" Laurel asks the woman who's tossing a pillow on top of her head.

"No," Felicity mumbles into her pillow, doubtful that Laurel can actually hear her. She shoves the pillow to the side. "You know how I feel about snow."

"Is it really that bad?" Laurel asks, slowing sitting up.

Felicity nods her head towards the window. "See for yourself then."

Laurel stretches, yawns and runs a hand through her bedhead before pushing herself off her bed to cross the short distance. She climbs over Felicity's bed to glance out the window to the blanket of white outside.

"Well damn."

The side lawn outside their dorm room is completely covered with snow, as are the cars parked around the dorms, the sidewalks and the parking lot, despite the fact that plow trucks were working to try to clear them.

"And it's still coming down," Laurel comments, letting the blinds slide close and sitting back on the opposite end of Felicity's bed.

Felicity pushes herself up into a sitting position and leans back against the headboard. "Quite the change from last night."

Laurel nods. They knew it was supposed to be bad according to the news station but when there still wasn't anything happening during the late evening last night when they got the email that campus would be closed today, she wasn't expecting _this_.

"I guess I was wrong last night," Laurel admits.

"Well it was kind of weird that they cancelled classes so early," Felicity tells her with a shrug. "Either way I'm just glad I didn't have my 8am today...I'm going to hate that class this semester."

Laurel rolls her eyes. "I told you not to take early morning classes, Felicity. Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

Felicity shrugs. "Probably won't."

"Yeah knowing you, you won't." Laurel pulls her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. "But if this is only the beginning of the semester and we're already getting hit with winter storms, it's going to be a _long_ semester."

Felicity nods. "Yeah….don't think I'm looking forward to that either."

Laurel takes another glance out the window, at the still falling snow, even know it's annoying and at times she hates it, she has to admit that it looks pretty. She glances over at Felicity.

"Now do we actually have food in this room or do you want to try and brave the cold and snow?" Laurel asks, pursing her lips, knowing that they're going to need actual food.

Felicity sighs. "I know we have popcorn, maybe some chips and easy mac and ramen – which I'm kind of sick of."

"But are we desperate enough to bundle up and brave the cold to walk to the dining hall?" Laurel questions, already knowing the answer, not liking it but knowing what they _should_ do.

….

"Okay never doing that again," Felicity states when they shuffle through their door.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Laurel responds, letting the door close and finally pushing the hood of her jacket off her head.

Felicity's shrugging out of her jacket and tossing it towards their closets as she makes her way towards her bed. "Definitely was."

Laurel purses her lips as she slips her beanie off her head, before shrugging out of her coat, throwing both of them on her bed. "Alright so maybe it wasn't exactly the _best_ decision, but we both needed food, Felicity and it's not like the dining hall is that far away."

"Still…I hate the cold," Felicity grumbles.

"I think some hot chocolate could warm us up," Laurel responds, pulling her boots off of her feet.

Felicity perks up at the thought of the warm liquid and glances across the room. "How about a movie marathon too?"

"That sounds great actually," Laurel agrees, the thought of hiding under a pile of blankets with a hot beverage, lazing around her dorm room all day watching movies seems like the perfect thing day. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit happy for this storm cancelling classes before they even really start.

….

"I'm still impressed with your extensive movie collection," Laurel comments, leaning forward and sitting her now empty glass on Felicity's desk.

Felicity just shrugs. "What can I say, I guess it's a hobby."

Laurel smiles and reaches for the popcorn bowl only to find it empty. "Did you eat it all?"

"I think we both did," Felicity tosses back quickly. "Though I feel like you ate more of it."

Laurel slides off the bed with the bowl of popcorn. Laurel moves to make some more popcorn while Felicity switches movies.

"I wonder if we'll have a lot of days like this," Felicity asks as she settles back on her bed, pulling her blanket over her lap.

"It'll probably depend," Laurel says as the microwave beeps. "We may get more snow later in the semester but by then we'll both probably be drowning in assignments and homework."

Felicity groans. "Don't remember me."

Laurel laughs. "It won't be too bad."

"You're forgetting the fact that you've pulled a lot of allnighters," Felicity tells her. "And you get really cranky when you do – especially before you've had your coffee."

Laurel hands Felicity the bowl of popcorn before settling into the spot next to her on the bed, reaching for the other half of the blanket. "You're still alive, so I can't be that bad."

"I'll just remember to shove a tervis full of coffee in your hand and send you on your way," Felicity responds with a grin.

"That's all I ask," Laurel replies, grabbing her bag of skittles and dumping a few into the popcorn bowl as Felicity presses play for their next movie.


End file.
